fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
3DS Music
3DS Music is a free music video game developed by Play! Software Planning and released by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS console. The game was firstly released in Japan in August 29, 2011 and later in North America in August 30, 2011, and in Europe and Australia in September 3, 2011. It's the fourth installment in the 3DS Series. The game's main object is to perform songs by controlling a member in a band or orchestra. To do it, the player must select their instrument that are played by pressing buttons or touching the touch screen. In this game, the players can also create their own songs and play them in the exhibition mode. Gameplay Exhibition Mode This is the main mode in the game and contains two types: Free Play and Challenge Play. The Challenge Play mode, the players win points for their advances in the game, while in the Free Play mode, the players aren't asked to get a score. The exhibition mode contains 34 pre-made songs that consists in Traditional, Classical, Popular and Nintendo types. Before start playing, the players can choose an instrument they want to play and take their places in the band, which are Melody, Harmony, Chord, Bass, Percussion 1 and Percussion 2. To play the Exhibition Mode, the player must just tap buttons or the touch screen at the right time and the pitch will be automatically added to the note. The players can also save their performance as a Music Card and share them through Nintendo Network. Songs 3DS Music contain 34 songs separated by Traditional, Popular, Classical and Nintendo categories. Music Maker Mode The players are able to create different songs in this mode. To do it, he or she will firstly choose a title to the song. Once they do that, the players can edit or change the tempo of their song. There are six track lines to each phrase: Melody, Harmony, Chord, Bass, Percussion 1 and Percussion 2, which corresponds to each one of a band member. There is also an instrument option, that changes the default instrument used in the track and a note option, that allows notes to be placed in the track. Minigames 3DS Music contain four different minigames that are unlocked by clearing some songs in the Challenge Mode in Free Play. Button Bass The first minigame. The player must clear 10 songs with at least 10.000 points. In this minigame, the screen will roll and reveal button icons that move to the left. When the icon overlaps the highlighted bar, the player must press the corresponding button to play the note. Pop Play To unlock this minigame, the player has to clear 10 songs with 20.000 points to unlock this minigame. The upper screen shows a sequence of colored balloons with notes on them. The touch screen shows a grassy meadow, where balloons float. The player must tap colored balloons in order to play a tune. Tune Test To unlock this minigame, the player must clear 20 songs with 50.000 points. This minigame has 20 levels. In each level, the player must answer ten questions about music, themes include note pitches and tempo. Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2011 Category:Party Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Mii Games